List of Friends episodes
200px|center The American situation comedy television series Friends was broadcast in 236 episodes over 10 seasons from 1994 to 2004. The series was created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, and produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions in association with Warner Brothers Television for NBC (National Broadcasting Company). The series began with the pilot episode, which was broadcast on September 22, 1994. Each episode is on average 22 minutes long, for a 30-minute timeslot, though some episodes in season seven were produced for a "Super-Sized" 40-minute timeslot to compete with the CBS reality series Survivor. The series narrative follows six friends living and working in New York City: Rachel Green, Monica Geller, Phoebe Buffay, Joey Tribbiani, Chandler Bing and Ross Geller, played by Jennifer Aniston, Courteney Cox, Lisa Kudrow, Matt LeBlanc, Matthew Perry and David Schwimmer respectively. All episodes were filmed at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California; no first unit location filming was done in New York. However, the fourth season finale, "The One with Ross' Wedding", was taped on location in London, England in front of a British studio audience. In addition to the 236 episodes, three specials were produced. In Friends: The Stuff You've Never Seen, broadcast on NBC after the first airing of "The One with Joey's New Brain" (February 15, 2001), Conan O'Brien hosted a light-hearted discussion with the cast from the Central Perk set, and introduced outtakes from past episodes. The two-part retrospective special The One with All the Other Ones was broadcast before the one-hour series finale "The Last One" on May 6, 2004, and features clips from past episodes and interviews with the cast. All episodes have been released on DVD. Overview Episodes Season 1: 1994–1995 100px The first season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 22, 1994. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 18, 1995. It is the only season in which Rachel and Ross appear on disc two for the season set DVD. Season 2: 1995–1996 100px The second season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 21, 1995. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 16, 1996. TV Guide placed the season at #31 on their list of television's 100 all-time greatest seasons, being one of the series's three on the list. It is the only season in which Phoebe and Joey appear on Disc two for the season set dvd. Season 3: 1996–1997 100px The third season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 19, 1996. It is usually regarded as some of the series's finest work. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 25 episodes and concluded airing on May 15, 1997. Season 4: 1997–1998 100px The fourth season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 25, 1997. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 7, 1998. It also concluded a run of seasons generally considered among the series's best, from Seasons 1-4 (or sometimes 2-4). It was also one of three entries on TV Guide's list of the Top 100 TV Seasons, containing "Friends" seasons. Season 5: 1998–1999 100px The fifth season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 24, 1998. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 20, 1999. Season 6: 1999–2000 100px The sixth season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 23, 1999. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 25 episodes and concluded airing on May 18, 2000. Season 7: 2000–2001 100px The seventh season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on October 12, 2000. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 17, 2001. Season 8: 2001–2002 100px The eighth season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC (National Broadcasting Company) on September 27, 2001. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 16, 2002. This season has an average of 24.51 million of viewers tune in, placing the show in the rank as #1 in 2002. Season 8 is the most watched season of the series. Season 9: 2002–2003 The ninth season of Friends, an American situation comedy created by David Crane and Marta Kauffman, premiered on NBC on September 26, 2002. Friends was produced by Bright/Kauffman/Crane Productions, in association with Warner Bros. Television. The season contains 24 episodes and concluded airing on May 15, 2003. Season 10: 2003–2004 100px Friends Season 10 is the last season of the US TV Sitcom Friends. Season 10 contained 18 episodes, with the season first airing from September 25, 2003 to May 6, 2004. External links * * Friends Episodes Lists *